


Lethal Weapon Random Word Drabbles

by les342



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les342/pseuds/les342
Summary: A series of drabbles based on word prompts that I got from a random word generator I found on the Internet.





	1. Words: arms, groaner, legendary

Roger stands in the doorway, watching unobserved, as his partner holds the baby in his arms. Riggs is talking to her, telling  some silly joke. It's the usual, a real groaner, but Roger can't stop  smiling. Martin Riggs is already legendary in the department for his crazy behavior. At first Roger wanted nothing to do with him, but as Riggs opened up a bit he realized it was all an act. Now there's no one he trusts more with his life or his family. And as he watches his girl and his partner laughing, he knows Martin needs this too


	2. Words: injury, mind, derelict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a teeny, tiny spoiler for episode 2, Surf N' Turf. Iti's nothing major to the plot of the episode at all, but I know some people don't like any spoilers at all.
> 
> Also, thanks to all who read and/or left kudos on the first chapter. I'm trying to improve my writing, so that is the main reason I'm doing this, but I'm glad others are enjoying it too. :)

A derelict building. A shootout. Roger shot. It happened fast, but now they wait to see if the injury is fatal. 

Martin sits alone, his broken promise to bring his partner home safe tumbling through his mind. He looks up when a hand grips his shoulder and is surprised to see Trish standing there.

"It's not your fault." 

She tries to hug him. Martin resists, but Trish is strong, in so many ways. He doesn't deserve comfort, though he wants it, needs it like his life depends on it. As emotion overwhelms him Martin breaks down thinking maybe it does.


	3. Words: enemy, blob, cleanup

Martin stared, keeping his enemy in his sights, determined to win the fight. 

Or not, he conceded as a blob of oatmeal hit his cheek. He was trying to feed Harper, but the kid was having none of it, looking at him with a smile and a giggle. 

"Oh, you think that's funny?" 

Apparently, as she responded by tossing her spoon on the floor and giggling again. 

Martin sighed, picking up the baby. "C'mere kiddo. Time for cleanup before your mom gets back." 

Martin Riggs wasn't one to quit, but sometimes you just had to know when to admit defeat.


	4. Word: caress, goofball, afraid

Miranda laid awake, watching Martin sleep. How had she gotten so lucky? She was both excited and afraid to be a mother, but he helped more than he knew. 

When she was exhausted, he made dinner. When she complained about her weight, he caressed her belly, whispering that she was beautiful. And when she admitted she was scared, Martin held her, mixing kisses with silly jokes to make her laugh.

Out of all of it, that was the best part. He was a goofball, but he was her goofball. Whatever else happened, Miranda knew Martin would be a wonderful father.


End file.
